pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW129: The Island of Illusions!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Still cruising around the Decolora Islands, Ash and his friends see a large area of fog starting to envelope the ship. When they arrive on the next island, they discover that many giant Pokémon used to live there. On the island, Ash and his friends encounter a giant Heatmor which attacks them. After avoiding harm from the other giant Pokémon' attacks, the group goes to a Pokémon Center where something weird is happening... Episode Plot The heroes are the deck of the ship and notice a thick fog around them. They encounter a large being and as the ship seems to crash into it, the ship just passes on, as if nothing happened. Porter arrives, announcing they will rest at Grand Spectrala Island. The heroes ask if he saw that giant being. Porter admits he didn't, even the ones at the control room would see that. They soon see Grand Spectrala Island, so the heroes wonder if they can find answers to what just happened, while someone is spying on them. Arriving on the island, the heroes are told the next ship will arrive tomorrow morning. Team Rocket observes from their Basculin submarine, and plans on catching Pikachu. The heroes go into a restaurant and see a giant Pokémon. Ash is surprised to find a Snorlax, but it is just a restaurant owner looking like one. They ask him about the giant being, but the owner denies knowing anything, for if it really would've appeared, the island would become a tourist attraction. However, he recalls something about this being, which was told to be on a small island nearby. Cilan takes a paper about the island and runs off with Ash and Iris, but the owner is sad, for he never gets the chance to say the bridge to the island is torn down, as well as these rumors were told 10 years ago. The heroes stop, for the bridge is torn down. Team Rocket dives out, noticing the twerps have stopped. Cilan looks at the papersheet, seeing the island is actually a Pokémon Sanctuary. Suddenly, the sea reveals a path to the island, so Cilan reads during the spring, a mysterious path is shown to the island. The heroes walk across, while Team Rocket dives, intending on catching Pikachu. Ash thinks this would be a good place for the giant Pokémon to live, while Cilan takes a deep breath, making Iris think the boys are just two little kids. The heroes walk to the center and are enveloped in a fog. Pikachu and Axew are alert, as something big is moving. The being is a giant Heatmor, who attacks. The fire causes the Pokémon to flee, causing Foongus to hit Axew in the head and putting him to sleep with Spore. The heroes flee and end up at the end of a cliff. Cilan sees Heatmor is outraging, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but has no effect on Heatmor. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but with no effect. Heatmor strikes back, so Pikachu jumps, but nearly falls down the cliff. However, Ash grabs him by the tail and pulls him back. Suddenly, a person appears, blocking Heatmor's attack, who vanishes in a fog. The heroes are surprised, for the forest fire is gone, as is this person. Cilan suspects there are illusions at hand, but since Axew is still asleep, they decide to seek out a Pokémon Center. Team Rocket is also walking to find the twerps and find a gigantic Meowth and run away from it. They reach the end of the cliff, where the giant Meowth cornered them. James wonders if the boss would be pleased with this gigantic Meowth, but is reminded there is not a giant Poké Ball enough. Since the Meowth scares them away, Team Rocket jumps down, into the sea. Cilan realizes they are lost on this island. Iris notices a lodge, which seems to be an abandoned Pokémon Center. Cilan wonders what is it doing on this island. Nevertheless, they enter the Center and a bunch of scared wild Pokémon run out. The heroes seek for Nurse Joy, who appears after Audino sought her out. Nurse Joy goes to prepare the medicine, while Audino places the mortar and pestle. Audino seeks Nurse Joy, who claims to prepare the medicine. Iris sees something is wrong, while Nurse Joy places the berries. Ash asks for Audino, who appears, though Nurse Joy is not present. After a while, Nurse Joy makes the concoction for Axew, who drinks it up. Cilan notices this is a more traditional method, feeling Nurse Joy and Audino behave strangely. Axew wakes up, full of energy. Suddenly, the mysterious person that stopped Heatmor's attack appears. She takes off the disguise, revealing to be Nurse Joy, who is also a Pokémon Center investigator. She has received word of an illegal Pokémon Center, which was supposed to be closed 10 years ago. Nurse Joy is certain the one operating here is not the real Nurse Joy. Fake Nurse Joy starts glowing and shows everyone the past of the Pokémon Center. A Nurse Joy runs with a Zorua and the real Nurse Joy realizes it was her when she was working here 10 years ago. Zorua was captured in a net, so Nurse Joy had it healed and release it into the wild. However, Zorua came back, with some berries to use it as medicine, even helping Nurse Joy make the concoctions. Nurse Joy realizes this fake one is actually Zorua, just shapeshifted. Zorua asks why did Nurse Joy leave it. Nurse Joy replies since very few trainers visited the Pokémon Center, the council asked her to shut down the Pokémon Center and leave. She tried to tell Zorua about this, but Zorua never came back. Zorua shows an another past image, when it evolved into a Zoroark, since it saw two poachers capturing a Duklett. Fortunately, Zoroark managed to shapeshift into a giant Heatmor and scare the poachers off. The heroes and Nurse Joy see the things they saw were just illusions created by Zoroark. Nurse Joy asks Zoroark why did it re-open the Pokémon Center, since it must not be taken as a prank. Iris realizes this was no prank, for Axew drank Zoroark's medicine, while Cilan sees the wild Pokémon they saw here needed medical help. Zoroark confirms it has been here all these years, tending to the Pokémon and shifts to its original form. Iris asks Nurse Joy couldn't she re-open the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy asks Zoroark to be with her to open the Pokémon Center, which can be used primarily for wild Pokémon. Zoroark is pleased and hugs Nurse Joy, while Iris proposes to clean-up the Pokémon Center. After hours of long work, the heroes managed to shape the Pokémon Center in order. Ash asks Nurse Joy to keep the Pokémon Center in shape. Zoroark and Nurse Joy confirm and promise this. The next day, the heroes bid farewell to Nurse Joy and Zoroark, as they sail off. Debuts Pokémon Zoroark Quotes :"Do you think the boss would be gratefully impressed if we were to catch that mammoth Meowth for him?" - James :"We'd need to find a big poke ball!" - Meowth :"No to step on your creativity but shouldn't we be more concerned with getting ourselves out of here in one piece?" - Jessie :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF STRAIGHT DOWN!" - Team Rocket Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Zoroark *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Haxorus *Music from Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom is used in this episode. *This episode marks the debut of Team Rocket's Basculin submarine. *Ash and Professor Oak narrate the preview for the next episode. **At the end of the preview, Professor Oak says "Everyone, get Pokémon" which is also what he says at the conclusion of his lectures. *Let's Join Hands is altered to include live-action shots of Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku in order to promote the upcoming short Pikachu and Eevee Friends. Gallery A huge being stands in the way BW129 2.jpg Team Rocket paddles to catch up with the twerps BW129 3.jpg The heroes encounter the ruined bridge BW129 4.jpg A new path is revealed BW129 5.jpg A huge Heatmor appears BW129 6.jpg A person stands in the way to cancel the attack BW129 7.jpg Team Rocket is scared of the giant Meowth BW129 8.jpg The heroes find a ruined Pokémon Center BW129 9.jpg The wild Pokémon are found inside the Center BW129 10.jpg An Audino appears BW129 11.jpg Iris is glad Axew has been healed BW129 12.jpg The Nurse Joy investigator arrives BW129 13.jpg The real Nurse Joy confronts the fake Nurse Joy BW129 14.jpg The fake Nurse Joy glows, showing the past BW129 15.jpg Nurse Joy realizes this was her Pokémon Center in days of operation BW129 16.jpg The wild Zorua evolved into a Zoroark BW129 17.jpg Zoroark scared the poachers, transforming into a Heatmor BW129 18.jpg Ash and Pikachu help out BW129 19.jpg Cilan makes the flower arrangements BW129 20.jpg Nurse Joy and Zoroark promise to keep the Center functional }} Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume